


Don't you shuking touch him!

by Jiras



Category: The Maze Runner (2014), The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 09:49:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3115589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jiras/pseuds/Jiras
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Readers POV (if your a female), in a secret relationship with Newt and best friends with Thomas, also first (and only) female runner. Newt gets jealous of Thomas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't you shuking touch him!

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Possessive](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/91097) by greenieofimagines. 



> Rated as explicit because chapter four...  
> Not gonna lie, greenieofimagines "possessive" was a huge inspiration (if you don't wanna call it stealing) for this one  
> (give it a read, it's totally worth it)  
> I made it way longer and changed the whole thing a lot (so in my eyes it's just the feeling that stays, judge yourself)

The doors to the glade were close now.  
Thomas and I ran through them into the maze.  
Since I appeared in the box I wanted to be a runner. The maze fascinated me and I wanted to explore it. What I gathered from the other gladers, Thomas had felt the same, so I ended up running with him. I liked Thomas. I liked his drive to get things done, to try to get out of the maze. And he cheered me up during the long days in the maze when I missed Newt. Thomas was my best friend. At least I saw us that way, we never talked about those things. But today I wanted to change that. I wanted to talk about serious stuff with him. But first I had to clarify something.  
***  
As lunchtime rolled around we stopped and sat down, our backs against one of the walls. We unpacked our food and began eating. I cleared my throat: “Thomas, I can tell you anything, right?” Thomas only grunted his agreement in response, mouth full. “I mean, sorry I get so emotional about it, but you know that I like you, right.” Thomas stopped munching and looked at me in surprise. I leaned in, our faces just inches apart. “I like you.” I repeated quietly. Then I closed my eyes and leaned in further. Thomas froze. He started talking and his voice was low and serious: “(y/n), I’m really sorry, but I just see you as a good friend. I really like talking with you and running with you, but I don’t want you in that way. I’m really, really sorry.” I opened my eyes. His face showed regret and sadness. I smiled. “Thank heavens!” I said leaning back. Thomas stared at me confused: “What?”  
I smiled at him. “I like you Thomas, but just in a best-friend-way either, I wanted to be sure you feel the same way about me.”  
Thomas shook his head “Sometimes I can’t believe you.”  
I punched his shoulder softly and said: “Ah, come on, don’t feel bad because I don’t want to get in your pants!”  
Thomas smiled, too but said in a hurt tone: “But why? I’m awesome, and smoking hot, too. Such a shame you’re the only girl in the glade.”  
“Yeah I bet if the others were girls you couldn’t save yourself from all the attention. You would gladly spend the nights in the maze, too.”  
Thomas bursted out laughing, and I joined in. Then I said: “But I wanted to talk about some serious stuff with you.” Thomas smiled at me “Talk serious to me, (y/n)” My heart started pumping about the secret I was going to spill: “Well, I don’t love you like that, but I think I love somebody else... It’s Newt...” I looked at him and then I said the rest faster, finally telling somebody felt so good. “I think I love Newt, and we’re together. We tried to hide it from everybody, him being second-in-command and all. But I really love him and I can’t stop thinking about him and I need someone to talk about this.” My breath came out unevenly as I waited for Thomas reaction. “You and Newt, huh. I always thought there was something about the way you were looking at that shank.” And then he pulled me into a hug. “I’m happy when you’re happy, and honestly I think Newt can use a little happiness, too. Kiss him, for me, will ya?” I struggled free from him and punched his shoulder again, while glaring: “Hey, he’s mine, so don’t get funny ideas!” We smiled at each other and then he said: “I think we should get going.”

**Author's Note:**

> so what do you think of the first chapter?


End file.
